The Switch
by Dannyliz
Summary: Harry and Snape switch bodies and Snape goes to the Dursleys, what happens now? Non-slash AU-ish Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write another story. In this story Harry and Snape switch bodies. It doesn't exactly follow the story line I guess so its kind of AU ish but I really wanted to write it so I hope you guys like it. **

**Non slash and a oneshot but if you want me to write more on this story I probably can but it would only be about one or two more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Harry Potter novels or anything related to it. I am however the proud owner of a pair of Harry Potter Headphones. :)**

* * *

Harry sat in the great hall with all the other students as they ate breakfast before their return home after his third year at Hogwarts, well at least Harry was trying to eat. Even though he knew this was probably, by far, the largest meal he would receive once he returned to the Dursleys he couldn't bring himself to work up an appetite. They had just helped Sirius escape his death with the time turner and though he was happy his godfather was safe for now, he was upset that he would be going back to where he was obviously not wanted. Upset was one word for it and terrified was another. Harry knew what would happen to him once he returned, for the first week he got back, just like the two prior, they would lock him in that cupboard and would give him a slice of bread and a glass of water with two trips to the bathroom a day and only let him out to cook their meals and do chores. If the chores and food weren't to their liking his uncle wouldn't hesitate to cuff him and smack him around a bit. Then after the first week his uncle would rip him out of the cupboard and promptly beat him into a pulp until he blacked out and he would wake up in Dudley's second room on the ratty bed with nothing but the broken wardrobe and dingy desk along with his trunk full of rags to wear. During the summer he just waited for the pain to stop while he did as they told him, once the pain did finally go away he would do sit-ups and push-ups to occupy his time sense his aunt and uncle locked his belongings in the cupboard now that he wasn't in it. Besides, he had to try to stay in shape for Quiddich, if he made it back to Hogwarts that is. He kept Hedwig at the Burrow with a supply of treats and he simply told Ron that the Dursleys were afraid of his owl and he belived him. He tried to tell Dumbledore that he would rather go _anywhere _but the Dursleys but the man had hardly let him speak and kept going on about love and blood wards 'But how could the blood wards work if his aunt didn't even love him?' he thought bitterly to himself. He continued to push the food around on his plate all the while completely unaware of the black eyes glaring at him from the head table.

Severus couldn't keep the sneer off his face as he watched Potter moodily picking at his food. He knew Potter had something to do with that mutt escaping, he just needed a way to prove it. He set down his fork and stood up as the students began to leave the hall to board the train back to Kings Cross, he would get his proof. As Potter walked out the large oak doors Severus quietly followed and continued to pursue him until he boarded the train. He waited for just the right moment, he might not be allowed to use legimency on a student, but how would Potter know what he was doing? With that thought in mind he spotted Potter through the train window and stared until he looked out the window and their eyes met.

'Legilimency_'_ Severus thought in his head before all went dark.

He was awoken by hands shaking him awake and when he opened his eyes it was to find that red haired idiot staring back at him.

"Harry, mate you alright?" He asked. 'Harry?' thought Severus.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" He demanded. The red head and know it all looked startled for a moment before the red head replied, "We don't know, you just sort of passed out, you don't think there are anymore Dementors around do you?" he asked with fear lacing his words. Before Severus could reply the bushy haired know it all said "Of course not Ron the Dementors all left remember."

"Oh yea." Was all the idiot could say for himself. Severus thought for a moment, this could work, he had absolutely no idea what happened, but he could just pretend to be Potter until he got the information out of them and then he would contact Dumbledore somehow to switch them back. No matter if he would be in quite a bit of trouble for using legimency on a student, he would have what he wanted.

"Don't worry," he said in his most friendly voice, "I think I just hit my head while I was putting my trunk up." He lied easily.

"Well okay, if your sure your all right." The know it all said. Severus sat down in the seat opposite them.

"So," he began as the train started moving "how do you think Sirius is doing?" He asked taking a chance.

"Oh, I'm sure he's alright, he should be safe now." The bushy head replied. 'Perfect,' he thought now to just get more solid evidence. Unfortunately Draco picked that moment to barge into the room.

"So what are we freaks talking about now?" Draco asked with a sneer. Severus was surprised to say the least, what was his godson doing going around calling people freaks?

"What's wrong potty, brainiacs ugly cat got your toung?"

"Get out of here Malfoy, just leave us alone." the red head said glaring.

"Who's gunna make me, your fat mum?" Draco replied with a smirk.

"At least my mum doesn't look like she's got something foul under her nose and my dad isn't some ex-deatheater!" He snarled back.

"Take that back!" His godson yelled.

"Or what, your father will hear about it?" Weasley mocked back. That's when the curses started to fly and he suddenly found himself knocked against the window and hitting his head as everything went black again. When he awoke they were already pulling into the station at kings cross.

"Oh Harry thank goodness your awake, we were going to get Mrs. Weasley to help if you didn't get up soon. Are you alright?" The know it all rushed out.

"I'm fine." He replied annoyed. The memories of what happened were coming back and he couldn't believe Draco was a bully. Sure he could be rude at times, but to go looking for a fight? Severus continued to contemplate this as he walked off the train with his trunk. Wait, what was he doing? This was Potter's trunk and he was supposed to be getting information. He followed Weasley until he was suddenly smashed against someone's bousem, he was quickly released and looked at Molly Weasley as she smiled at him and welcomed him back. He hesitantly greeted her back, but his hesitation wasn't noticed as she began to hug her children. He was about to try to talk to the youngest Weasley boy again when suddenly the Weaselett appeared in front of him.

"Bye Harry, have a good summer. I think that's your uncle over there," she said as they passed back through the barrier, "you probably shouldn't keep him waiting." She concluded before walking off to rejoin her family. They were all walking towards the apparation point and he couldn't see the chance to talk with any of them about Black so he walked in the direction she had pointed and saw a large slightly purple man with no neck.

"Hello Uncle Vernon." He greeted slightly uncertain.

"Just get in the car you damn freak." Vernon said irritably. He frowned at that, but none the less put his trunk in the boot of the car and sat in the passenger seat while he heard Vernon mumbling angrily about wasting his gas and how the freaks would pay. He wondered if Harry told his aunt and uncle about Black and decided to wait before blowing his cover. The ride back was a bit of a long one, but soon enough they pulled into the driveway of a house that looked almost exactly like all of the others. He tugged the trunk inside and was about to go up the stairs when Vernon suddenly shouted, 'Oh no you don't!' and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him half way down the hall before throwing him into a small cupboard. Severus heard the lock click into place and sat stunned on the small shabby ripped up cot 'What the hell just happened? Why am I not in a room full of toys and being pampered and spoiled?' He thought to himself surely the savior of the wizarding world didn't live this way, did he? As he thought this over someone banged on the door and a snotty voice said 'Having fun in there freak?' before running off to the kitchen. That must have been Potter's cousin Severus thought, but how was this happening? he asked himself as he sat and listened for something, anything to tell him this wasn't real.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly and looked around at the white room before he realized he was in the hospital wing, but how did he get here, he was only just on the train? he thought. He remembered seeing Snape and then he felt weird and he sort of mentally pulled something but that was all he could remember. He turned to look around for Madame Promfrey when he suddenly caught sight of something. He looked closer at the mirror, but instead of seeing himself he saw Snape. He frowned and looked closer before he looked at his long pale potion stained hands and almost screamed as he grabbed onto his surprisingly not greasy hair, but it was still longer than it should have been and he was wearing Snape's clothes and he was way taller than he used to be. 'Oh Merlin!' Harry thought 'I'm in Snape's body! Wait is Snape in my body? And where is my body?' He hoped it wasn't at the Dursley's, but if Snape was in his body then wouldn't he contact the headmaster and get this all sorted out? Of course he would, this would certainly be fixed soon and then... and then he would be on his way back to the Dursleys. He didn't want to go back, the last thing he wanted was to _ever_ go back there. Just then Madam Promfrey walked back into the room.

"Oh good Severus your awake," she said pleasantly "what on Earth happened?"

Harry thought quickly and acted on impulse, "I think, I think one of those infernal brats shot a hex at me." He said with his best Snape sneer which he just about had down to an art with the amount of times he'd seen it. Madam Promfrey tutted, but didn't seem to notice anything off.

"Well at least your alright now." She said. Harry decided to deepen the scowl.

"Well who ever did it won't be when I find out." He replied sounding cold and irritated.

"Yes well anyway sense you've already restocked the potions for the hospital do you plan on leaving right away to resupply your ingredients from wherever you get them or do you plan to stay the usual three weeks?" She asked politely.

"I believe I'll be staying the three weeks, I've got some things to tend to before I head out. Speaking of which I have to go do so right now so if you'll excuse me."

"Oh of course Severus, good luck then."

"Thank you Ma- er Poppy." She simply smiled and nodded before walking back to her office. Harry hurried out of the hospital wing, he couldn't believe he'd just fooled Madam Promfrey into thinking he was Snape, then again he did look like him and people usually saw only what they wanted to see. Harry walked down to the dungens and suddenly realized he had no idea where Snape's quarters were. He decided to try walking around a bit and after about 15 minutes of wandering he stumbled upon a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Ah Severus I suppose your here to change your password again as you do at the end of every year, what would you like it to be?" he asked. Harry was sure to keep his face neutral though on the inside he was beaming with triumph, today was surely his lucky day.

"Beazor." Harry decided.

"Very well." Salazar said as he swong forward to admit Harry. Once inside Harry breathed a sigh of relief and flopped down on the couch in front of a cozy looking fire. He needed to decide what to do, apparently Snape usually waited three weeks before leaving Hogwarts and he knew that he would be switched back eventually so he decided he would wait the three weeks and if Dumbledore didn't find out and have them switch back by then, he would go to Privet Drive and get Snape to switch back. He sighed in relief as he thought about being safe for another three weeks. He suddenly bolted upright as he realized that Snape was stuck with the Dursleys, but then he relaxed again, this was Snape after all, he would probably be fine. Still though, maybe he should go back after two weeks instead of three. Yes that was probably the better idea, two weeks, and then he would switch back.

* * *

For Harry the two weeks flew by way too fast, but he knew that if he put it off he may never decide to switch back, which is why he found himself on a train to Surrey two weeks after the switch. He nervously walked to Privet Drive 'Stop being nervous,' he told himself, 'your Snape right now so there's no need to worry, just make yourself look scary and they won't bother you.' He took a deep breath and steeled himself before turning up to number four and knocking loudly.

* * *

Severus let out a deep breath, the first week here had been toucher he had been locked in that tiny box and he was starving not to mention they forced him to do several chores all day and Vernon never passed up the opportunity to whack him. Petunia was a horror who slapped him if he cooked wrong or missed some dust and Dudley, the fat oaf, brought his friends over when his parents weren't home and they had all given him a beating. The worst part by far was when Vernon had grabbed him out of the cupboard and beaten him senseless and he woke up in a bedroom, if you could call it that, and after that they still expected him to do everything even with his sore body. He did as they told him while he tried to formulate a plan to get out of here. When he got his body back he would certainly be having words with the headmaster for leaving a child here. By the end of the second week he was tired and sore and hungry, he was lying on Harry's bed when he heard someone knock on the door downstairs, probably one of Dudley's idiotic friends. He heard something going on downstairs and then Vernon was yelling and he grew curious, he tried to leave the room, but it was locked he cursed and went back to sit on the bed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He could hear Vernon yelling and coming toward the room as well, but then he heard a whap and a thump and then silence. He waited as he heard the lock jiggling and then stared in shock as he saw himself standing in the doorway.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door and waited a moment before it opened to reveal his Uncle Vernon. Harry made sure not to look terrified and instead stepped into the house.

"Who are you and what the bloody hell do you think your doing in my home?" His uncle asked angrily.

"I am here to retrieve Harry Potter." He said with his best Snape impression and cold sneer as he began walking up the stairs.

"Now wait just a minute," his uncle shouted as he began to follow him up the stairs, "you're not taking him anywhere!" With that Harry lost his patience and turned around to slam his, well Snape's, fist into his uncles face like he'd always wanted to. His uncle fell to the ground unconcess and Harry pulled out a bobby pin to undo the lock like Fred and George taught him how to and then opened the door to reveal himself sitting on the bed and looking surprised.

Harry grinned, "Come on Professor." He said as he flicked his-Snape's wand and everything packed itself in the trunk. Snape immediately stood and decided to save his questions for later as he hurried to follow Potter downstairs.

Harry quickly unlocked the padlock on the cupboard door and opened it then flicked his-Snape's wand to pack all of his school things. Once that was done he and Snape hurried from the house and to a bus station where they both got on to decide what to do next. Harry sat down next to Snape and opened a bag he had brought with him and started pulling out potion viles and a few salves for the injuries. They couldn't do any major magic right now sense they were still in the muggle world so apparating was out of the question, seeing as Harry didn't know how and Snape was currently underaged, they would just have to travel by muggle means.

Severus stared at Potter in shock as he began pulling out viles and salves and started handing them to him.

"I take it you already know what these are." Harry stated, but Severus still answered him anyway and began rattling off the names, contents, and properties of the potions Harry handed him before he drank them. Harry didn't mind as long as Severus was distracted while he rubbed the salve into the many cuts and bruises that littered his body. To be honest Harry already knew everything Snape was saying, he spent most of his free time at Hogwarts trying to find new ways to heal and protect himself and he visited Mrytles bathroom quite a lot to practice brewing healing potions and he was good at it as long as certain people didn't hang over him and yell at him every few minutes. Finally when he was done he looked back to Snape.

"So what now?" Harry asked, "Do we go back to Hogwarts?"

Severus had an idea so that he wouldn't have to tell the headmaster what he did. "No," he replied he had a lot to speak with Harry about anyways. "The headmaster may want you to go back to the Dursleys if he finds out about this, I assume you haven't told him?"

Harry swallowed, "No, sir."

"Alright then we'll be going to my home then and I will switch us back." Severus stated calmly.

"Okay," Harry said, "but how do we get there?" He asked.

"We'll have to get off at thirteenth street and then take the train to my Manor."

"Okay." Harry replied and they both sat in uncomfortable silence until they got to the train station. Harry paid for both of their tickets and they boarded the train. After about an hour of sitting in silence Harry felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down he saw that Snape had fallen asleep 'Huh, so that's what I look like when I'm asleep.' Harry thought, and he carefully wrapped his arm around his-Snape's shoulders so he could sleep more comfortably. Harry knew how exhausted Snape must be after doing what Harry had to do and he suddenly felt guilty for leaving Snape there, but then again he doubted anyone felt guilty for leaving him there all alone, he thought miserably. He tried not to think about anything else, especially about when Snape would make him go back, so he sat quietly and waited for the train ride to be over.

When it did end he shook Snape awake. The train dropped them off in the village near his home and they both walked to his manor. Snape told Harry what to do to get inside and once they were in the sitting room Snape pulled Harry's wand out of the trunk.

"Just look straight at me alright?" Severus instructed.

"Wait, just one second." Harry said then cleared his throat. "I, Severus Snape, do hereby announce that Harry Potter is the best, most polite, student I have ever had." He announced in a prefect immitation of Snape.

Severus sneered, "Are you quite finished?" He asked irritably. At Harry's nod Snape said 'Legilimency!' and was inside his mind. He saw images of the horror the Dursleys had inflicted on him and it was far worse than what he himself had suffered at their hands. He continued until he felt a pulling sensation again and then for the forth time in the past two weeks he passed out.

* * *

When Severus awoke he stared up at the ceiling before he remembered what happened and he bolted upright. He looked at his hands and clothes and sighed in relief, he was back in his own body. He looked around and gradually stood up, he noticed that all of the pain and hunger he had felt in Potter's body was now gone, he felt fine. He was glad for that and then he spotted the ebony haired child he had just been thinking about. He was lying on his back almost hidden behind the couch and he was still unconcess. Severus frowned as he realized that now that they were back in their own bodies Potter would feel the pain and hunger he had been feeling. He felt guilty for switching back all of a sudden, it wasn't Potter's fault that his relatives were monsters and Severus certainly would not be sending him back there. He would house Potter himself if he had to, this was Lilly's son after all and he'd failed her when she died and now again when he didn't protect her son, he would make up for it now though. Severus sighed and gently knelt down to lift Potter in his arms with one hand behind his back and the other under his knees. He carried him to a bedroom down the hall from his own room and gently laid him down on the large soft matress before he removed Potter's socks and shoes and transfigured the rags he wore into soft comfortable pajamas. He tucked him in and sat for a moment watching him sleep before he stood and swept out of the room, prepairing himself for a long conversation with Albus.

* * *

**There is a good chance that I will write another chapter just let me know what you think and if you want another chapter for this story and I'll write one. Thanks for reading, I love all your faces! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taking so long but here it is. :)**

* * *

Severus paced about his sitting room and thought of what to do. He had to tell Albus about the situation and he hoped that the headmaster didn't already know and had sent Potter back to those monsters anyways. Honestly it hadn't done much damage to him, he was a spy after all and could handle practically any form of torture thrown at him, but there was no telling how the way Potter's 'relatives' had treated him would affect him. He sighed and decided to just get it over with, none of his questions would be answered if he just sat here. With that he grabbed a bit of Floo powder and tossed it into his fire. He adjusted his wards so that no one would be able to enter the house in any way except himself and flooed to the headmasters office.

"Severus, what an unexpected, though not unwelcome, surprise." The headmaster greeted.

Severus merely glared in return. "Albus may I speak with you about Potter?"

The headmaster sighed, "Oh Severus, at the end of every year you come to me to complain about Harry. I was almost starting to wonder why you hadn't come yet, go on then, let it out." He said with just a hint of exasperation but with an amused look in his eye.

Severus's glare intensified before he made his face carefully neutral, "Seeing as I do that every year why don't I switch things up a little? Lets talk about Potter's 'guardians'." He said the last bit with spite in his voice.

"You mean his aunt and uncle, whatever for?"

"I am under the impression that they have not been treating the boy correctly." Severus stated getting right to the point.

"I assure you Severus they do not spoil him as you always insist, I am sure they treat him as they would a normal child."

"Have you ever checked up on him?" Severus asked not bothering to correct the headmaster on what he had been implying.

"Well no-"

"Then how do you know he is being treated correctly." Severus demanded.

Dumbledore, for once, didn't seem to have an answer.

"What if I told you he was being mistreated?" Severus asked angrily.

Dumbledore seemed shocked by this suggestion and any hint of the earlier amusement was gone from his eyes, "What do you mean Severus?"

"Do you honestly not understand?" Severus yelled as he stood up from his chair, "Must I spell it out for you? Harry is being abused by his relatives!" The headmaster looked stunned for a moment.

"But how- I left Mrs. Figg to watch him and to let me know if anything strange happens and she has never mentioned a word of his relatives doing such things." He tried to reason, he couldn't believe this, Petunia harm her own nephew?

"Yes because a squib can see what's going on in that household at all times." He sneered sarcastically.

"Severus if your right then we must get him out of there now." Dumbledore said worriedly.

"That has already been done you fool." Severus bit back.

More shock met his words. "You removed him from the house? And Mrs. Figg has not even informed me?"

"Perhaps Mrs. Figg is not the best person to watch over Harry."

Dumbledore decided not to mention that Severus had just called him 'Harry' instead of the usual 'Potter' and instead realized that she was honestly not the best choice of lookouts, but she wasn't supposed to be looking for abuse she was looking for intruders and she hadn't even noticed that either. 'What have I done?' He thought to himself, 'A child is hurt and it is my fault.' He couldn't stand that thought and suddenly anger welled inside of him like no other emotion ever had before.

"We shall be visiting the Dursley's now, I think." Dumbledore said with barely suppressed rage. Severus smirked, 'Good, those muggles will finally get what they deserve.'

Dumbledore penned a note to someone and handed it to Fauks then headed out of the room without a word. Severus followed Albus down his spiral staircase and out the school gates before they apparated to number 4. They arrived in an ally and walked the rest of the way to the ugly house that looked just like all the others and far too plain for Severus's liking. Once they arrived Dumbledore rapped on the door and when Petunia opened it he walked in without invitation closely followed by Severus. They both walked straight to the sitting room and stopped when they saw two small whales sitting on the couch.

"What is the meaning of this? Get out of my house!" The largest whale bellowed as he recognized Severus. Petunia was in the room now and she hurried over to her husband. Dumbledore merely looked him in the eye, lifted his wand, and dove into his mind. He saw exactly what Severus had been talking about and stopped searching through his mind to instead search Petunia's only to find that she was guilty as well.

Dumbledore pulled out of her mind, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley, I hear by place you both under arrest for assault of a minor, physical, emotion, and mental abuse of a child left in your care, and child endangerment." Dumbledore proclaimed as the back and front doors bust open and aurors hurried inside.

The Dursley's put up resistance and had to be stunned, much to the potions masters amusement, but their son just stood there looking confused. One of the witches walked over and told him she was from wizarding child services and to follow her. He merely nodded still looking confused and followed her out of the door. The best part about the scene was all of the muggle auror cars that they had conjured to make it look official to all of their nosey neighbors. One of them even came over to ask what it was all about and to the Dursleys horror a man began listing off the charges and their neighbors looked shocked and appalled.

'Serves them right.' Severus thought to himself as he left with the headmaster for the alley. Once back at Hogwarts Dumbledore decided it was time to discuss what to do next.

"Someone must take him or he will end up being taken by the minister." Dumbledore informed Severus. He knew what the headmaster was getting at, but that didn't mean he would make it easy for him.

"Yes he will need to be placed in someone else's care, possibly Minerva or maybe the Weasley's?" Severus suggested.

"I meant you." Dumbledore said bluntly.

"Me?" Severus asked with false shock, "Absolutely not." Though he knew he would.

"Severus please you are the only one who can help him right now and the minister is more than likely already looking into taking him." Dumbledore knew his words were very true.

'Well we can't have that.' Severus thought, "Fine I will take guardianship of the boy." He relented.

"Thank-you Severus, I think it would be wise to go to Gringotts and settle the paper work as soon as possible." Severus nodded and used Dumbledore's Floo to go straight to the wizard bank. Once Severus was gone Dumbledore began working on what would be said at the trial to make sure those muggles were put away for a long time.

Severus arrived in a back room of the bank and was greeted by a goblin. "May I help you?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, my name is Severus Snape and I would like to acquire the guardianship of Harry James Potter, his relatives have just been arrested." Severus explained. The goblin looked slightly surprised, but nodded and led him over to a filing cabinet where he pulled out some files and paperwork.

"Just fill out these forms, and sign them then have Mr. Potter sign them as well before bringing them back." The goblin said plainly.

Severus nodded, "Thank-you I'll have these back shortly." He said politely before flooing back to his manor and heading straight for his office to fill out all of the paperwork.

Harry woke up groggy and felt pain pretty much everywhere, he didn't even have to look to know that he was back in his own body. He released a deep breath and looked around the room a bit. He was in a large bedroom with dark blue walls and an even larger bed with a slightly lighter shade of blue comforter, both of which were extremely soft. He noticed his trunk was here as well and there was a large wardrobe on one wall along with a dark wood desk and chair and a dresser between two large windows that would probably let in a lot of light if the thick curtains weren't covering them. He assumed Snape had put him in here and blushed slightly as he noticed he was wearing pajamas. He didn't have time to wonder where Snape got these comfortable pajamas because the door swung open and Snape walked in.

"It is good to see you are finally awake." He said as he conjured a chair and sat down in it next to the bed. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a potion vile that he handed to Harry. Harry recognized it as a potion for pain and took it gladly. Snape just sat back and watched Harry gulp it down and even when he finished and looked expectantly at Snape he didn't say anything. Harry waited nervously for him to say something he was getting uncomfortable just being stared at.

Finally he spoke, "How long has it been going on?" Harry didn't need to ask what 'it' was.

"As long as I can remember." Harry replied. Severus inwardly winced at that, honestly what was the boy thinking just taking it like that.

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you wish to ever go back there?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Was Harry's short reply.

"Alright then, sign these papers and you will live with me rather than your relatives."

Harry's eyes went wide, "You can do that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, especially now that your aunt and uncle have been arrested." Severus replied casually.

Harry was stunned, he could live with Snape and his relatives were going to jail. "So I don't have to go back?" Harry asked just to be sure and feeling like a shy little kid.

Severus had to strain his ears slightly to hear the nervous question, but when he did he felt a slight pang in his chest at the uncertainty in his voice, as if he would let a child go back there.

"No, you do not have to go back." Severus assured.

"Not ever?"

Severus felt another pang at hearing the hope in his voice as if he had never imagined anyone would ever get him away from there. "No, never again, have you no hearing?" Severus replied with no real bite to his voice.

Harry smiled slightly, "and you want me to live here?" He asked, still unsure if he could.

"If not then I wouldn't have asked." Severus stated plainly.

Harry beamed, "May I have a quill then?" And with that the paperwork was signed. Severus took Harry down to the kitchen and called a house elf to feed him while he took the paperwork back to Gringotts. He instructed Harry to just ask the elf to show him back to his room or the bathroom if he needed it while he was gone and when he got back he would give him a tour of the whole manor. Harry liked that idea and entertained the thought of what the rest of the house would look like as he ate a sandwich and waited for Snape to return.

Severus handed the same goblin his paperwork and he looked it over before checking the signatures authenticity and filing it away.

"Very well, you are now the legal guardian of Harry James Potter, if there is nothing else, you may go."

"Not at the moment, thank-you for your time." Severus knew the goblins liked it better to be treated with respect and you were often treated with an equal amount of respect if you did.

Severus flooed back to his manor and walked back to the kitchen where Harry was still slowly eating his sandwich as if afraid of eating too fast. Of course, his body was still getting used to eating proper amounts of food. Severus sighed and left the room to grab a few potions from his workroom. He set them down on the table in front of Harry.

"You are to drink each of these to help you recover, no arguments." Severus stated with finality.

Harry simply nodded, "Thank-you Professor, for letting me stay here and everything." he said quietly.

"You are welcome, however this help should have been given to you a long time ago." Severus replied, and he meant it. Harry wanted to smile at these words, but then a voice rang through his head reminding him that freaks don't deserve kindness and he wasn't sure how to feel anymore. Severus noticed that Harry seemed to be struggling to believe his words and decided to talk with him about it later, once he had time to think of a way to get him to believe him.

Once Harry finished eating Snape led him around from room to room and told him a few things about the house and the antiques in other rooms. Harry was a little surprised by the house, he had expected Slytherin colored rooms and dark artifacts that he couldn't touch and for Snape to barely even talk to him. Imagine his surprise when this was not the case.

The last thing Severus decided to show him was the library. As soon as Harry saw it his eyes went wide and he asked if he was allowed to read them. Severus almost scoffed at this, as if he, a teacher, wouldn't let one if his students read. He kept all of the more dangerous and dark books in a private office that he already instructed Harry to not go in so there was nothing to worry about.

"Of course you may read them you daft child." Harry must have heard wrong because Snape almost sounded amused, just a little. Harry grinned and began searching through the sections for anything that would catch his eye.

Severus watched as Harry walked down the isles with a look of absurd happiness on his face. Severus hadn't thought he liked to read, but as he watched Harry pick up a book, flip through some pages, and a look of interest and slight concentration formed on his face Severus had a feeling that he was again wrong about the boy. 'Do you really even know him at all?' His mind asked. He debated a moment and then relented that, no, he did not truly know this child in front of him.

Harry traced over the spines of the books lightly with his fingers and smiled. He liked reading and the smell that books had, and usually during the summer, if his injuries weren't too obvious, he would walk to the library a few blocks away and stay for as long as he could, just reading and trying to relax until he had to leave. Harry noticed a book that cought his eye, it looked like a fairy tale book, only for wizarding children. He grabbed this book off the shelf deciding that he had never heard muggle fairy tales, let alone wizarding ones, and he wanted to read it. Next he found another fiction book of a wizarding adventure slash mystory. Harry read a brief discription of it on the inside cover and decided it seemed pretty interesting and grabbed that one too.

Severus watched as Harry began to walk back over to him and he cought sight of the books he had picked. One was a novel that he himself had found interesting enough, but the other was a book of fairy tales that made Severus raise his eyebrow in question.

"You don't expect me to read you bedtime stories do you?" He asked teasingly.

"Only if you want to." Harry teased back and Severus was surprised. Were they actually joking with eachother now? He merely shrugged in response and Harry grinned, 'I wonder if that was a yes.' Harry thought to himself as he followed Severus to a group of comfy looking chairs and a coffee table. Snape grabbed a book that he had been reading off of the coffee table and sat in one of the armchairs near the roaring fireplace. Harry sat on the couch and picked up the mystory book first. An elf appeared and dropped off some snacks and drinks as Harry was about to begin reading and Severus didn't miss the flinch when the elf popped into the room. Deciding to address it later Severus returned to his book and didn't realize how long they had been reading for until an elf popped in to tell them that dinner was ready.

* * *

**So sorry it took so long, I meant to post this days ago, but it's up now at least. I decided to extend this a bit and there will be at least one or two more chapters that you guys will hopefully enjoy. Next chapter will be slightly more exciting, but I also need your opinions on something. I'm thinking about adding some slash, not graphic, but either with Severus/Lucius, Sirius/Remus, Sirius/Severus, and such, and or Harry/Draco. If you do or do not want this, let me know and vote on which couples you want because I am currently undecided. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late, but I lost internet and then I forgot. :/ Due to voting and requests I will be adding some slash to this story so if you don't like then don't read. Thanks again for letting me know what you guys thought! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Severus and Harry both sat down opposite each other at the table and began putting food on their plates. He watched as Harry barely put anything on his plate and tried to eat as neatly as possible. Severus remembered that while at the Dursley's he had spilled some peas on the table and had been sentenced to the room without eating. He realized now that Harry had probably suffered that same consequence several times. He felt anger rise up inside of him, honestly, this is a teenage boy, he should be eating more than an elephant and as sloppy as a troll. Severus flicked his wand and the food scooped more of itself from the dishes and plopped onto Harry's plate. Harry looked startled for a moment and looked to Snape with confusion.

"Sir?"

"Eat."

Harry nodded and ate almost everything on his plate. He felt blissfully full by the end of the meal and was feeling a bit tired. Once Severus noticed Harry was finished he decided to start with the talk that they would have to have eventually.

"Do you know what abuse is?" Severus asked flatly. Might as well not beat around the bush.

"I'm not abused." Harry replied quickly. He blushed, Snape already knew what happened there was no use denying it, but he always had to deny it. A teacher suspected once and tried to get involved. Things only got worse for him after that.

'Denial.' Severus thought to himself.

"I did not ask if you were, I asked if you are aware of what it is."

"Yes, it's when you regularly get hit by people you're supposed to trust." Harry tried to make it clear so Snape wouldn't make fun of him like in class.

"I suppose, however it is not just physical. For example lets say, hypothetically of course, that your aunt and uncle hit you and leave marks, that's physical abuse. But lets say that they also call you names like freak and they hurt you on the inside, that's emotional abuse." Severus saw Harry frown slightly at this.

"Lets say they tell you your not worth anything and that you don't deserve good things, and after a while you start to believe them, that's mental abuse. The last type of abuse is sexual abuse, and that is when you are used for their own sexual needs. There are smaller forms of sexual abuse like being touched anywhere without wanting it and all forms of abuse must be reported, no matter how small they may seem." He concluded. Harry's frown had only deepened with thought as Severus continued and now Harry sat silently trying to think of ways to justify that this was not abuse, but he couldn't think of any.

Severus cleared his throat to gain his attention. "Now I will ask you, and don't even think about telling me anything but the truth, are you abused?"

Harry thought a moment more, this was humiliating Snape already knew and admitting it would only give him an excuse to be as horrible as he was in class, but there was nothing he could do. He would just have to deal with it, Snape was as bad as the Dursleys when it came to insulting him and he had been able to ignore them.

"I think I might be." Harry admitted quietly and waited for the condescending voice to antagonize him.

It didn't come. Instead, Snape just waited until he looked up.

"In what ways?" he asked.

"All except the sexual abuse I guess."

Severus nodded, satisfied with the answer. "If you wish to talk about it then I am here to listen."

Harry was surprised by that, Snape sounded honest and it didn't seem like he was insulting him. No one had ever 'been there' for him, even if this was just to talk, it was still the first time he could possibly rely on someone and tell them his secret, not even Ron and Hermione knew about this. Still though, he couldn't bring himself to tell him about it. He'd always wished that he could tell someone, but what if Snape was just saying that to seem like he cared, but really couldn't care less, or worse, what if he agreed with his relatives and decided that it wasn't that bad after all and sent him back. Harry gulped, no he couldn't go back, absolutely not. He shook his head quickly.

"No, thank you, but no."

Severus nodded. They never wanted to talk about it. He had always been the one to deal with any students that were suspected to having been abused, he was just better at it than the other teachers, and it was always the same. Eventually some of them would come around and talk, but sometimes they would find someone else to confide in.

"If you change your mind, my offer will always stand."

Harry nodded. He probably didn't mean that, but it was still nice to hear.

"You may take your books to your room and continue to read them until you go to bed." Severus suggested.

"Thanks, I think I will." And with that Harry quickly left the table and headed for the library, then to his room. 'My room?' Harry thought to himself. Even at the Dursleys he hadn't had his own room, it was Dudly's, all he'd had was a cupboard and now he had a room, and a large room at that.

Why was Snape doing this for him, 'Doesn't he hate me?' Harry asked himself. Harry didn't exactly hate Snape, but he hadn't been his favorite teacher and he knew he was far from Snape's favorite student. Harry inwardly sighed, 'He probably just pitties me, in about a week he should be sick of me again.' He told himself.

Harry crawled onto the large fluffy bed and flopped down starfish style. His body was still a little soar and it took him surprisingly little effort to fall asleep.

* * *

Severus sat down heavily in his chair. Harry wasn't very open, but that would take time and he would need patience. He was prepared to take as much time as was needed to uncover exactly what those monsters did to him.

Severus's musings were cut short as his fire flaired green and a blond teen stepped out with a suitcase. Another taller blond gracefully stepped out with similar luggage.

"Lucius? To what do I owe this spontaneous visit?"

"Hello Severus. Don't worry, I'll explain. Only I'd like to set these bags down first."

Severus watched as they headed up the main staircase toward the wing they usually used when visiting... The one Harry was in.

"Actually, I'm doing some work on those rooms, I'm afraid you'll have to take the west wing." Draco nodded solemnly and turned to go in the other direction. Severus looked quizzically at Lucius, but he just shook his head and followed Draco. Once their bags were all put in their rooms they all continued to the nearest sitting room and Severus ordered their tea. Once they were settled Lucius began to explain.

"Narcissa is having some problems accepting a fact and until she does we cannot return. I'm terribly sorry to bother you here, but if the papers saw me renting a room they would have a field day." Severus nodded his understanding.

"Lucius, you are my best friend. It's no bother. May I ask what this 'fact' is?" He added after thinking about his friends wording.

"Only if Draco wishes me to." Lucius replied with a questioning look at his son.

Draco swallowed. "It's ok, you can tell uncle Sev." He said in a low voice. Lucius smiled at his son.

"Draco has had a recent... Epifany and Narcissa couldn't really handle it."

"And this revelation would be?"

"Draco, I think you should be the one to tell him."

Draco nodded at his father. "I'm gay, uncle Sev."

"I see." To be honest Severus had had his suspicions.

"That's it? Just an 'I see' nothing else?" Draco asked sounding irritated.

"To be honest I have had... suspicions."

Draco gawked at this. "How could you know before I did?" He yelled indignantly.

Severus's lips turned upwards slightly.

"Don't worry I'm sure your mother will come around." Severus said rather than replying.

"Thanks uncle Sev." Draco said, and to be honest, he did feel slightly better.

The three Slytherins talked for a bit longer before heading off to their respective rooms to sleep.

Draco had just finished getting ready for bed and settled down under the covers when he remembered that the last time he was here he had left his favorite pair of slippers in the other room. He frowned to himself. If he wanted to use those slippers tomorrow morning, then he would have to go and get them now. With that he rolled out of bed and made his way back to the other wing.

Draco walked down the long, familiar cooridores and stopped at 'his' room. He frowned to himself, he hadn't seen any signes of construction yet. 'Oh well uncle Sev must have a reason for it.' He thought to himself. With that, he walked back towards the other wing, but he stopped outside a guest room that had always been empty. He could have sworn he'd just heard someone shout from inside it. After hesitating for a full minute, Draco pushed the door open and stepped inside. What he saw surprised him.

Under the covers was a messy head of black hair that he could swear only belonged to one person. He lightly walked over and noticed him thrashing and almost whining in his sleep. Draco was almost next to the bed now and just then Potter snapped awake and sat bolt upright in bed.

"AAHHHHHH!" He yelled upon waking up to see a blond something standing right next to him.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Draco yelled at the same time, too surprised by the raven haired boy's shout to do anything but shout back.

Just then Severus came hurrying through the door, wand in hand. He could have groaned when he saw the two frantic boys in front of him. Instead, he just ushered Draco out quickly and told him to wait until morning and he would explain.

Draco could only nod dumbly as the door closed behind him and he began his walk back to the other wing. 'The hell?' He thought to himself, 'Why's Potter here.' Once Draco made it back to his room he slid back under his covers and tried not to think too much so he could sleep. The sooner he slept, the sooner he could figure out what was going on, but one thought seemed to replay in his mind until he finally fell asleep. 'Why had he seen tears on Potters face?'

* * *

**That's all for now. I promise the next wait won't be so long. By the way this won't consist of Drarry, just a friendship and it won't consist of Snarry or LuciusxSeverus either. Nothing like that. Sirius will be making an appearance, hopefully in the next chapter and I really appreciate you guys sticking with this story. I have NEVER abandoned a story before and I NEVER will. Also the idea of this story is open to pretty much everyone so if you have an idea for a story similar to this, I encourage you to write it! If you do, leave me the name or something so I can read it. I love reading good Harry Potter stories. Even if they aren't similar. :) **


End file.
